Logan Files
History Origin The Logan Files was a set of data created by the Weapon X Program that concerned Experiment X - the Mutant known as Wolverine. It was created during the time Logan was captured and brainwashed by the program to serve as a weapon. This classified document supposedly contained a full list of information on the lost memories of Wolverine who had forgotten much of his past after being experimented on by Weapon X. They were one of the few pieces of information that survived the destruction of the original project when Wolverine escaped. It would be recovered by Malcolm Colcord when he assumed the position of Director of the Weapon X Program. After restarting the project, this classified document was one of a series of data maintained by the program in its goal of recruiting Mutants to serve as living weapons as well as agents. The Logan Files After Sabretooth was recruited by Weapon X, he served as their agent in capturing former members of the program. During this time, he badly wounded Maverick and killed Wraith. However, Victor Creed intended to use this time to steal the Director's codes in order to pillage the databanks of the facility as well as embezzled funds. This allowed him to steal sensitives files from the program which included information on every Mutant on the planet that detailed their locations, strengths and weaknesses. Among this data also included the Logan Files whereupon he used the codes to initiate the sites teleporter to escape. Agent Garrison Kane would learn of this betrayal when the Mutant Amplifier Cannon was remotely activated by Creed to target Logan to temporarily depower him. Kane also reported to the Director that a number of sensitive files including the Logan Files were copied to which Agent Brent Jackson scolded Colcord for recruiting Sabretooth who had taken his "precious Logan Files" to which the Director knocked him to the ground. Afterwards, he allied with Lady Deathstrike and Omega Red where he promised them the files in exchange for their help in getting revenge on Wolverine where he also kidnapped his ward Amiko Kobayashi. However, he betrayed them after they succeeded in getting Logan whereupon he used the codes to teleport himself and Wolverine to the site of the former Weapon X project facility. The files were kept at the old ruined Weapon X facility where Experiment X was originally conducted. Attempting to escape his nemesis, Logan entered the site and discovered the Logan Files where he learnt that the genuinely existed. Keen to learn about his past, he saw the captured and wounded Amiko. Creed would later attack Logan and gloat by telling him that nothing was contained within the Files. He claimed that Weapon X never had his memories and only used them as an excuse to control Wolverine. Sabretooth would later taunt his foe by stating that all the dark things he did in his past were his own fault. However, at this time, the Weapon X Program led by Malcolm Colcord arrived in order to apprehend a temporarily depowered Sabretooth where the Director told Logan to forget everything Creed told him about the Logan Files. Notes *In "The Logan Files" the true content of the Logan Files is not explained as they are shown to be precious to the Director yet Sabretooth claims that they are empty though the Director would tell Logan to forget what Creed had said about them. Thus, whether they contain his genuine memories or not is unknown. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Items